1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flex-rigid wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-186110, 2008-211053 and 2008-21960, a flexible wiring board having a shield layer is described. Also, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-210448 and Japanese Patent No. 4021472, a flex-rigid wiring board is described in which a conductor in a flexible region and a conductor in a rigid region are connected to each other by plating. The contents of Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2006-186110, 2008-211053, 2008-21960 and 2006-210448, and Japanese Patent No. 4021472 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.